


Into the Slammiverse: Episode 1: Introducing Slam City High

by Becksploder



Series: WWE Slam City High School [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becksploder/pseuds/Becksploder
Summary: Slam City returns in writing form! But this time, the finisher has been found and life moves on as normal. In this version, it was revealed that the events of WWE Slam City on WWE Network were all a hoax and Triple H had been behind it the whole time. It is now three years later and he has helped get the city in order and now runs SCHS.
Series: WWE Slam City High School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810024





	Into the Slammiverse: Episode 1: Introducing Slam City High

_**WWE Slam City High School: Episode 1: School is Now in Session** _

_**Slam City was now into its fall 2020 year which meant the first year of the new Slam City High, part of WWE Independent School District and Principal Levesque, formally known as Triple H, had already recruited some of the top students, teachers and coaches to his new school. And as he is in his office, two of those walk into the school, being known nerds, Alexis "Lexi" Kaufman and Pamela Martinez. Pam and Lexi were close friends to the point that even though they weren't, people assumed they were dating. Lexi had thick pink glasses on that had Minnie Mouse on the sides, which she'd worn since third grade, and also wore braces and a Disney shirt and skirt combo, being a huge Disney nut. On the other hand, Pam, also wore glasses, Aviator style ones, and braces, but was a huge gamer. She sported a Contra shirt and pants. As the two are talking, two of the four mean girls, Cassie McIntosh, and her girlfriend, Jessie McKay walked up, holding hands. Cassie was basically a flawless blonde type with an attitude, while Jessie was tall and dark haired and wore braces. As they walk up, they start verbally picking on Lexi and Pam.** _

**"Look, Cass! It's the nerds! Maybe we can get them to do our homework for us! I sure won't do it!" _She chuckled. But before anything else could be said, Ms. McCool, a tall blonde science teacher that wore glasses, would come out and speak. Ms. McCool was a well liked teacher from Smackdown High School, but had taken the same job over here at SCHS, and was also the cheer coach._**

_**Ms. McCool, was already annoyed. She had these two in science and wish she hadn't been assigned them. Right now, she was the only science teacher in their grade, as both were freshmen and pretty fast, becoming the most hated girls in school. They would pick on anyone, no matter what gender. Ms. McCool would stare them down through her glasses as she spoke.** _

**"Alright, girls. Knock it off. And Cassie and Jessie, if I see you picking on anyone else, and that goes for Nikki and Brie too, you're all off the cheer team. I have no room on my team for bullies, nor do I have tolerance for them. I won't be putting up with it. Now move along or I will serve you with detention slips and demerits. Got it?"** __**  
  
All they could do was shake their heads. But before they could walk away, McCool snapped at them again. She was really having trouble with these two. But at least Ms. Evans was down the hall. Once she heard the commotion, she spoke.**

**"Ms. McCool, what's going on here, soldier?" _The former Marine Police Officer, turned history teacher inquired. She hated seeing this kind of thing. But not only was Michelle a friend of hers, she was Lacey's girlfriend. When inside school hours, outside lunch, they were coleagues. But they were often seen kissing and holding hands when the bell wasn't ringing. They were seriously in love and wanting to be married at some point._**

**"These two are picking on Pam and Alexa just because they're, no offense girls, geeks. They've been doing this since Paul opened the school and the fact is they need to be stopped. Aren't you also in charge of in school suspension? That may be needed here. _Michelle asked. She was sick of all of this and wanted them to be brought to justice. But maybe Lacey had a better idea of how to handle this, being a mistress in discipline. She thinks as she speaks._**

**"I think we should let Principal Levesque and VP McMahon-Levesque handle this." _Ms. Evans suggested, grasping her girlfriend's hand. She then motions for Jessie and Cassie to follow them. Within moments, the door is shut and they are in Principal Levesque's office. He slams his hands on his desk as he speaks._**

**"So you girls are in my office. From the warnings Ms. McCool, Ms. Irvine and Ms. Evans here gave me, I knew you would be. But so you don't end up here again, we have three discipline options. I'll let Ms. Evans decide which. She can opt to have you spanked, also known as corporal punishment, you can go to in school suspension for three days, or serve a week's detention. And according to Ms. McCool, all of these will cost you demerits. So, Ms. Evans, which will it be?**

_**Ms. Evans would then slip her glasses up as she thinks of what to do. As much as she supported corporal punishment, she also wanted to teach them a lesson without harming them. Ms. Evans was probably the most Liberal teacher in the school, being a right wing liberal party member. She then has her answer and speaks.** _

**"I honestly can't decide. So since it's up to me, I'm going to give a double punishment. We're going to give them spats and then send them home for a week. Basically, girls, you are getting spats with that wooden paddle, then you will be handcuffed by security, and sent home for two days. You will then start serving a two day suspension. If you come back and bully again, the suspension will be one week and you will receive another three spats." _Ms. Evans said. She wanted to be sure she got her message across about bullying and how stern of a teacher she could be if needed. Ms. McCool would then speak as it was now her turn._**

**"And at that point", _Ms. McCool said,_ "You will be removed from the cheer team and never allowed to try out again. As I told you all, I have no tolerance for bullying. But enough talk, Principal Levesque, hand Ms. Evans the paddle. _He does this and once they are both given their spankings, security is called in. The two are handcuffed and escorted home, as this chapter ends._**


End file.
